Pharaoh Atem
| english = }} Atem is a Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, who sealed a part of his soul within the Millennium Puzzle. This part of his soul took on the entity Yami Yugi, which resided in the body of Yugi Muto, after Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. Character biography Anime and Manga As son of king Aknamkanon, Atem became heir to the throne and the Millennium Puzzle. Three thousand years before the current storyline, he defeated Zorc Necrophades, sealing his shadow magic, along with himself, inside the Millennium Items. Atem's reincarnation is Yugi Muto. Atem, now a disembodied, amnesiac spirit, aided Yugi many times over the course of his adventures, in a form known only as "Yami Yugi." Yugi attempts to return the favor by finding the secret of Atem's past. Yugi and his friends find themselves sucked into a Dark RPG played by Yami Yugi and his counterpart in the Millennium Ring, they meet the living Atem, who is played by his spiritual self as a character in the RPG. With the aid of Yugi's friends, as well as the Sacred Guardians, Atem's priests who are also characters in the game, the Pharaoh re-enacts his own life in the RPG. After Yugi defeats a manifestation of Bakura, Yami learns his own name, enabling Atem, in the game, to summon The Creator God of Light, Horakhty, to defeat Zorc before Bakura can summon him to the present. After the ceremonial duel, Yami crosses to the afterlife and becomes Atem once again, free to join his friends in the next world. Atem in Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories In Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories, Atem appears as the prince of the Amenhotep Dynesty in Ancient Egypt. His name is chosen by the player. Atem often sneaks out of the palace to spend time at the Dueling Gronds, with the villagers particularly Teana and Jono, who are unaware of his royalty. After returning to the palace one night, he finds the mage Heishin, now in possession of the MIllennium Rod has attacked the palace and demands the Millennium Puzzle. Atem's attendent Simon Muran gives Atem to the Puzzle and tells him to run. He as unable to escape as he is confronted by Heishin. Heishin demands the Puzzle. Atem duels him to escape. Heishin would win the duel. If the player wins, Heishin would call it a waisted effort and continue to duel until the player loses. After losing Simon convinces Atem to shatter the Puzzle. After shattering the puzzle Simon seals Atem inside it, where he remains for a Millennia, until Yugi Muto solved the Puzzle and had a dream about Atem, just before a competion hosted by Seto Kaiba takes place. In a dream Atem gives Yugi six cards. Although Atem doesn't speak Yugi understands what Atem wants of him. Yugi defeats all the present day holders of the Millennium Items in the tornament, each time sealing their Item in one of the cards. Using the six cards Yugi is able to send Atem home. When Atem arrives home, the Mages have taken over the dynasty. Monster Spirits Atem has Summoned the following monster spirits * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * The Creator God of Light, Horakhty * Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters